


Ничего постоянного, никаких перемен

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы ты не переменился, что-то всегда остаётся по-прежнему</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничего постоянного, никаких перемен

Ещё один вечер, под копирку списанный с предыдущего. Стрёкот кузнечиков за тонкой дверью, тусклый свет последней лампочки — две другие перегорели ещё позавчера, надо купить, — не защищающее от холода тонкое одеяло и кот под боком. Урчит, как ни в чём не бывало, будто это не он на самом деле — огромный волк, хищник, с нескрываемым аппетитом глядящий на людей, способных видеть ёкаев.  
Нацуме тоже словно забывает об этом. Лежит, уставившись в потолок, запутавшись пальцами в мягкой шерсти на кошачьем загривке. С виду может показаться — идиллия, но мысли Нацуме скачут. Завтра контрольная, он не успел подготовиться из-за беготни за тем шарообразным ёкаем, а тут ещё и Мадара с его утверждением о том, что Нацуме становится всё больше похожим на Рейко. Сильнее, смелее. Всё меньше принадлежащим миру людей, всё увереннее шагающим среди духов.  
— Плохой знак, — подытожил тогда Мадара, и Нацуме не мог с ним не согласиться.  
Он слышал от Натори истории о том, как люди уходили в мир ёкаев и превращались в духов, не умирая. Теперь он готов в них поверить.  
— Да не волнуйся ты так, — Мадара елозит под его рукой, переворачивается на другой бок. — Рейко ведь тоже стояла на грани.  
Слабое утешение, но Нацуме позволяет Мадаре себя успокоить. Не стоит волноваться раньше времени: видимых признаков пока нет, а нарастание силы может означать что угодно. Может быть, он просто взрослеет.  
— И контрольную ты тоже напишешь, — Мадара прерывает, стоит только Нацуме подумать об этом. — Если выспишься и дашь выспаться мне, неблагодарный мальчишка. Или это не я сегодня доблестно прикрывал твою спину?  
— Ты.  
Нацуме улыбается и встаёт, чтобы выключить свет. Внизу раздаются шаги — кто-то тоже ещё не спит, громыхает посудой на кухне, хлопает дверью холодильника. Мадара шумно зевает, и комната погружается в умиротворённую темноту.

Контрольную он пишет «на отлично», вот только это — единственная хорошая новость за всю неделю. В остальном становится только хуже, по нарастающей, снежным комом, катящимся с кажущихся такими далёкими вершин.  
Уже близко. Нацуме думает, что пора считать последние дни, если не часы, а Мадара всё больше молчит. Внушающие беспокойство незначительные признаки разрастаются до масштабных проблем.  
Всё начинается, как по закону жанра, с рук. Пальцы дрожат, ручка всё время падает — Нацуме ссылается на нервное перенапряжение. Кожа становится ледяной, как у лягушки или — они не произносят этого вслух — как у мёртвого, — это всё проблемы с циркуляцией крови. Когда кисти рук становятся полупрозрачными, отговорок не остаётся.  
Книга летит в стену. Врезается, открывшись на случайной странице, почему-то посвящённой волкам. Мадара уважительно хмыкает в сторону мироздания и старается не смотреть на Нацуме, теряющего себя.  
Холод постепенно распространяется по всему телу. На него больно смотреть, и спустя сутки беспокоиться начинает уже не только тётушка, но и одноклассники и учителя: «Что это с тобой, Нацуме? Отчего ты такой бледный? А холодный-то — жуть!».  
Действительно, жуть. Нацуме не знает уже, от чего дрожит — от холода или страха перед происходящим. От осознания того, что ничего нельзя изменить.  
Он всё реже выходит на улицу без должной на то необходимости. Отсиживается у себя в комнате, изредка впуская внутрь Тануму или Мадару. В какой-то момент начинает избегать и последнего, прячась от призрачного, затягивающего Нацуме мира.  
— Это бесполезно, — говорит заглянувший как-то Натори.  
Он сидит на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и рисует в воздухе ничего не значащие символы. Никто не верит, что Нацуме ещё можно как-то помочь, да и сам он уже ни во что не верит.  
— Тебе нужно смириться.  
У Нацуме почти вырывается раздражённое: «Тебе-то легко говорить», — но он вовремя прикусывает язык. Нет смысла выплёскивать злость и страх на кого-то, у них и так уже есть объект. Он никогда ещё не боялся ёкаев до такой степени.  
— Впусти меня, — Мадара сидит под дверью уже третий день, и Нацуме больше не может не открывать.

Но стоит сёдзи раздвинуться, и Нацуме замирает на пороге от представшего зрелища. Он знает, что Мадара пришёл в обличье кота — он слышал мяуканье, он видит знакомую тень на полу, — и одновременно с этим понимает, что смотрит на белоснежного волка. Словно на призрака, сотканного из света.  
«Это конец», — думает Нацуме, и мысли Мадары вторят ему.  
Он никогда не говорил, что духи видят других ёкаев иначе, чем люди. Их не обманывают тела и иллюзии, для них ёкаи — это существа, сотканные из энергии, приобретшей случайную форму.  
Мадара впервые видит не Нацуме, а его силу. Смутно знакомый силуэт, сотканный из ослепительных чётких линий чистого света. Хочется зажмуриться, но не смотреть невозможно.  
Рейко никогда не была такой яркой, никто не был. Мадара думает о том, что потенциал Нацуме был сильно недооценен. Он размышляет о его новых возможностях и обличье, делает всё, что угодно, чтобы происходящее казалось нормальным.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — говорит с запозданием, проходя в комнату, разваливаясь на футоне. — И чего только удумал меня не пускать...  
Ничто не нормально. Нацуме подходит к окну и глядит на своё отражение, линии света чуть блекнут, и теперь на него можно смотреть, не боясь ослепнуть. Он хмурится, на глазах принимая свою прежнюю форму.  
Вот только нюх не обманешь, и Мадара продолжает чувствовать, что рядом ёкай много сильнее его. Ощущение странное, непривычное, равно как и желание прижаться к полу и поджать хвост. Желание показать страх.  
— Значит, вот оно как, — Нацуме с интересом изучает себя, а Мадара только и удивляется, что нет истерики.  
Потом прозревает — ёкай. Другое не только тело — другое сознание. Полное интуитивного понимания важности, непререкаемости случившегося. То, что должно свершиться, свершается всегда.  
— Я могу сделать так, чтобы никто не заметил?  
Мадара хочет было отрицательно помотать головой, но замирает. Он пристально смотрит на Нацуме, тщетно пытаясь поймать хоть намёк на недавнее сияющее видение, и понимает — ничего нет, совсем. Он видит человека, переполненного духовной силой, он только чует ёкая.  
Нацуме стал намного сильнее, и теперь ему ничего не стоит скрыть своё истинное обличье.  
— Сможешь, — кивает Мадара, неуклюже пряча улыбку. — Ты ещё не такое сможешь, Нацуме, ёкай, владыка Тетради Дружбы. Эх, заживём!  
Нацуме странно улыбается, бросая взгляд на Тетрадь. Мадара смотрит туда же и не ругается разве что вслух: ветер, ниоткуда возникший в запертой комнате, листает страницы, и давно записанные имена разлетаются в воздухе роем беззвучных мух.  
Они переплетаются, путаются, кружатся, вылетают во все возможные щели. Выскальзывают прямо из лап, исчезая.  
— Давно хотел это сделать, — пожимает плечами Нацуме в ответ на полный непонимания и праведного возмущения взгляд.  
Он смеётся глазами, и Мадаре ничего не остаётся, как фыркнуть: «Ёкай? Другое сознание? Как же! Чёртов глупый мальчишка!». Спрятать улыбку снова не удаётся.


End file.
